Why'd you have to be so cute
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: Viñeta. Aquella mañana no podía ser un peor comienzo para la irritante y tenaz Rosalie Hale. Por suerte el inmaduro de Emmett siempre está allí para hacerle sonreír otra vez.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you have to be so cute<br>It's impossible to ignore you  
>Must you make me laugh so much<br>It's bad enough we get along so well  
>Say goodnight and go".<p>

—¡Emmett, apresúrate! —le grita ella desde el umbral de la puerta, fastidiada. _¿Cómo no estarlo? _Hoy su dorado y sedoso cabello no le parece realmente perfecto y sus ojos —si, esos que alguna vez fueron de un apabullante azul eléctrico— se han ensombrecido levemente a falta de una _excursión de caza_, como le llamaría su hermano Jasper.

_Increíble_, pero para Rose —la tenaz y perspicaz Rose— incluso las perfectas jóvenes vampiro pueden tener un día de _esos_, de aquellos en los que al despertar nada podría ser peor, incluso aunque poseas labios llenos y rosados, una esbelta y deslumbrante figura y un rostro bello y angelical. _Nada_.

—¡Emmett! —casi gruñe, exasperada.

_Tal vez si podría ser peor_, se dice a si misma. _Tal vez podría serlo si es que tu infantil novio tiene el afán de hacerte esperar por quince minutos y ni siquiera se digna a responder_.

¿Es que lo hacía sólo para fastidiarla? ¡Y era un día de _esos_!

Mira su plateado reloj de pulsera mientras un liso y dorado mechón de cabello se desliza sobre su mentón. Frunce el entrecejo. ¿Es qué sus manos están más pálidas de lo que suelen estar? ¡Y sus brazos! ¿Acaso siempre fueron tan largos?

—¡Voy enseguida, cariño! —grita Emmett desde el piso superior. Hay un matiz extraño en su voz, algo ansiosa y entusiasta. Pero Rosalie no lo nota, _no_, está demasiado ocupada observando sus zapatos y lo poco que combinan con sus pantalones de lino.

_Desastroso, _piensa. _Completamente desastroso. _Y sin saber porque unos ojos almendrados de color chocolate y un rostro de porcelana se le vienen a la mente. Frunce los labios en una línea fina cuando recuerda lo delicada y naturalmente bello que es y lo mucho que a veces le envidia.

_Bella._ Bella Swan. Tan vulnerable, tan dulce, tan adorable. Tan... _humana_. Aquello que Rose nunca podrá ser y aquello que daría la vida —irónicamente— por recuperar. Y es que a veces ni toda la belleza ni atención del mundo pueden bastar. Al menos no para Rosalie Hale.

Unas fuertes pisadas le distraen. Ella desvía su mirada del claro piso de madera y la posa con cansancio en los primeros escalones de la reluciente escalera. Allí, con una sonrisita juguetona en los labios, está Emmett. Sus pálidas mejillas casi —sólo _casi_— parecen alojar cierto rubor y sus ojos dorados se empequeñecen de felicidad en cuanto se encuentran con los suyos.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios. _Dios, ¿y ahora qué?_, piensa ella. Y es que aunque al predecible Emmett le conoce como la palma de su propia mano, a veces no puede evitar pensar en la razón que explica cómo en más de medio siglo aún no ha logrado madurar. _Cierto_, ese es precisamente uno de sus encantos, pero ¿realmente _nunca_ tiene uno de esos momentos de seriedad?

_Si me dice que estuvo viendo los dibujos animados otra vez, juro que voy a…_

—_Hey_ —dice Emmett a modo de saludo y mientras lo hace Rosalie se percata por primera vez de que sus manos están justo tras su ancha y fuerte espalda —Tengo _algo_ para ti.

Ella alza una ceja en una perfecta mueca de confusión. Él sólo le sonríe mientras en sus mejillas se forman unos perfectos hoyuelos.

—¿_Qué_, Emmett? —suspira, sabiendo que la pregunta no hace falta porque de igual forma él le dirá la respuesta. Su oscuro tacón golpeando el piso y sus manos posadas en su pequeña cintura le hacen ver extrañamente enfadada, pero Rosalie sólo desearía que le hicieran ver algo más vulnerable y delicada, más… _humana_.

Emmett gira cerca de ella, haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos rubios se alcen en el aire.

—¿Estás preparada? —pregunta, divertido. Y antes de que ella pierda la poca paciencia que le queda, él se inclina teatralmente como un caballero antiguo y extiende ante sus ojos una cajita en forma de corazón, envuelta sólo por un lazo de un brillante color violeta.

Rosalie frunce el ceño mientras coge la cajita con la punta de los dedos. Arruga la nariz en cuanto su mirada se posa en la imagen de la cubierta. Ahora podía darse el lujo de poner sus ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué tacto, Emmett! —gruñe ella cuando sus manos hacen ademán de devolverle el obsequio —Estoy _segura_ de que los bombones me parecerían estupendos. Pero ya sabes, desde hace casi un siglo estoy a _dieta_.

Y él suelta una de esas risotadas que resuenan por todo el lugar mientras ella presiona los labios hasta que parece imposible que alguna vez vuelva a sonreír.

—¿Estás burlándote de _mi_? —le gruñe y sus manos luchan inútilmente por deshacerse de la caja. Lamentablemente Emmett _siempre_ será más rápido.

—¡Claro que no! —dice él, soltando un bufido —Sólo quería darte un regalo, Rose. No puedes condenarme por eso. Y además… ¡todas las chicas adoran los chocolates!

La rubia muerde su labio inferior con tenacidad, hundiendo sus dedos en sus palmas mientras intenta recordar como puede soportar las tonterías de Emmett día tras día. Él —por supuesto— no ha borrado de su rostro la adorable y descarada sonrisa que pone hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Hay personas que nunca, _nunca_ madurarán.

—Claro, Emmett, todas las chicas adoran los chocolates porque pueden comerlos sin que les sepan a lodo —replica Rosalie y aunque está tan enfadada como el villano de una película de terror, de pronto puede sentir una oleada de tristeza recorrer su inmortal cuerpo.

Y es que sus mejillas nunca podrán enrojecerse cuando se enfade con Emmett o ruborizarse si él le roba un beso fugaz en el patio del instituto. Nunca le verá —_sí_, a aquel infantil sin remedio que tanto ama— malcriar a los pequeños hijos de ambos o darles dulces a escondidas después de cenar. Y nunca podrá celebrar uno de sus tantos aniversarios aceptando una perfecta caja de chocolates que él escogió, para después saborear uno de los pocos bombones que Emmett dejó sin comer, aunque fuese su obsequio.

—Simplemente son… _humanas_ —suspira ella y otra vez siente esa ola de tristeza embargarla por completo, pero para su sorpresa Emmett ríe entre dientes mientras le observa con dulzura.

—Y hasta donde yo sé —le guiña un ojo en un gesto de complicidad —Hoy eres tan humana como ellas Rosalie Hale… sólo que mucho, _muchísimo_ más hermosa.

Los pies de Rose parecen haberse pegado a las perfectas tablas del piso, mientras un calor imaginario recorre su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre sus mejillas. Cierto, Rosalie no puede sonrojarse, pero por un momento, _sólo_ uno, parece sentir como el rubor se ciñe sobre su piel.

Y es que aunque a veces Emmett no es más que un preescolar incomprensible, sólo el puede hacerle hermosa y amada. Sólo él, _su_ Emmett, puede hacerle sentir humana.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

He vuelto a publicar después de un largo tiempo y es que he estado muy, muy, muy ocupada estudiando para una prueba horriblemente importante que literalmente define mi futuro (o mi ingreso a la universidad).

En fin, estoy muy feliz de volver a escribir y leer y ver películas y, básicamente, vivir nuevamente ;D

Díganme que tal les pareció ^^

Besos y… ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y puedan disfrutar mucho junto a todos sus seres queridos (y los personajes de sus libros favoritos).


End file.
